Viserys Targaryen
: Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Viserys Targaryen (Begriffserklärung) aufgeführt. Viserys Targaryen ist der Erbe seines Vaters Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König, und seines Bruders Prinz Rhaegar seit ihrem Tod während Roberts Rebellion, die das Ende der Herrschaft der Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande bedeutete. Er lebt nun seit Jahren zusammen mit seiner Schwester Daenerys Targaryen im Exil und versucht alles Mögliche, um den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Er nennt sich selbst Viserys Targaryen, Dritter seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Lord der Sieben Königslande, Protektor des Reiches. In den Freien Städten von Essos ist er auch bekannt als Bettelkönig. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Harry Lloyd. Charakter & Erscheinung Viserys hat das typische Aussehen eines Targaryen: silberblonde Haare und violette Augen . Viserys neigt zu Wutausbrüchen, die er "den Drachen wecken" nennt und mit schriller Stimme jedes Maß verliert, und zur Selbstüberschätzung, was sein Umfeld teilweise sogar belustigt. So findet Illyrio Mopatis es bspw. amüsant, dass Viserys droht, Drogo zu töten, falls dieser ihn betrüge Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys III . Dabei ist er manchmal in seiner Überheblichkeit sogar blind für Verhöhnungen. Zu Doreah, der Dienerin aus Lys, ist er freundlicher als zu den anderen dothrakischen Mädchen . Er hasst das Pferdefleisch, dass die Dothraki so hoch ehren, weil es Männer angeblich stark macht . Vergangenheit Viserys ist der jüngere Sohn und das mittlere Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen und seiner Schwester, der Königin Rhaella. Seine Mutter wurde mit Daenerys schwanger im letzten Monat von Roberts Rebellion, die die Herrschaft der Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande beendete. Kurz darauf floh Rhaella unter Mithilfe von Ser Willem Darry mit Viserys von Königsmund nach Drachenstein Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Damals war Viserys acht Jahre alt. Daenerys wurde dann während eines heftigen Sturms geboren, der die Reste der Flotte der Targaryen versenkte. Seine Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt. Nach der Rebellion floh Ser Willem mit den Kindern über die Meerenge Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Prolog . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|right|200px|Viserys und Daenerys (TV-Serie)In Pentos trifft Viserys den Magister Illyrio Mopatis, der ihm gegenüber beteuert, dass er ihm helfen wolle, den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Deshalb arrangiert er eine Hochzeit zwischen dem mächtigen Reiterkönig Khal Drogo und seiner Schwester Daenerys. Im Gegenzug soll Drogo Viserys mit 10.000 Reiterkriegern unterstützen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys I . Während die Geschwister auf den Hochzeitstag warten, zeigt Viserys, wie ungeduldig und überheblich er ist. Voller Groll muss er akzeptieren, dass er von Drogos Handeln abhängig ist. Auf der Hochzeit schenkt er seiner Schwester drei Dienerinnen, die ihr das Reiten, die dothrakische Sprache und die Kunst der Liebe beibringen sollen, wobei Dany vermutet, dass Illyrio ihm die Frauen gestellt hat Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys II . Auf der Reise von Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer kämpft Viserys mit dem ungewohnten Zaumzeug seines Pferdes. Daenerys bemerkt, dass es ihrem Bruder nicht gut geht und wünscht sich, er hätte Illyrios Rat befolgt und wäre in Pentos geblieben. Viserys wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen, da er sicher gehen will, dass Drogo ihn nicht betrügt, weshalb er in dessen Nähe bleiben will, bis er die Krone des Königs von Westeros trage. Als Daenerys während der Reise alleine vorausreiten will und dem Rest ihres Khas befiehlt zurückzubleiben, reitet er ihr trotz einer Warnung von Jorah Mormont wutentbrannt hinterher und bedroht und beschimpft sie, bis Jhogo, einer ihrer Leibwächter, ihn mit einer Peitsche ruhigstellt. Dany befiehlt, dass er ab nun zu Fuß mit dem Khalasar ziehen muss, und er versucht in einem letzten Aufbäumen, Ser Jorah dazu zu bewegen, für ihn gegen die Dothraki zu kämpfen, doch dieser entscheidet sich dafür, Daenerys die Treue zu halten und nimmt stattdessen Viserys sein Pferd ab . Viserys musste nach dem Vorfall im dothrakischen Meer einen Tag lang zu Fuß hinter dem khalasar hergehen. Die Dothraki hatten ihn "Khal Rhae Mhar" getauft, den "König mit den wunden Füßen". Am nächsten Tag hatte Drogo ihm angeboten, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, was Viserys dankend annahm und denkt, dass dies als Entschuldigunggeste gemeint war. Bei den Dothraki allerdings fahren nur Krüppel, Eunuchen, Schwangere, Kinder und Alte mit Karren, und so verhöhnten die Dothraki ihn nun als den "Karrenkönig". Daenerys flehte Ser Jorah an, es ihrem Bruder nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Sie muss all ihre Verführungskünste anwenden, um Drogo dazu zu bringen, dass Viserys wieder an der Spitze mitreiten darf. In Vaes Dothrak besteigt Drogo am Abend mit seinen Blutreitern die Mutter aller Berge, um den Göttern zu danken. Dany ist erfreut über einen ruhigen Abend sie und lädt ihren Bruder ein, dem sie neue dotkhrakische Kleider schenken möchte, damit er bei den Dothraki wie ein König angesehen wird. Der Abend verläuft allerdings gänzlich anders als erhofft, denn Viserys sieht diese Geschenke als Beleidigung an und besteht auf seiner Meinung, dass die Dothraki ein unzivilisiertes und dreckiges Reitervolk seien. Die Situation eskaliert, als er sie bedroht und anfasst, Daenerys schlägt ihn mit einem schweren Gürtel ins Gesicht und befiehlt ihm, ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen. Dabei droht sie ihm, dass er beten solle, dass Drogo davon nie etwas erführe, denn sonst werde er sicher sterben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys IV . In der Zwischenzeit berichtet Ser Jorah über Illyrio Mopatis Lord Varys über die Entwicklungen in Essos. Kurz nach dem Turnier der Hand berichtet Varys dem Kleinen Rat, dass Daenerys schwanger ist. Robert Baratheon beschließt, Daenerys und Viserys umbringen zu lassen und bedauert, das nicht schon viel früher getan zu haben. Allein Eddard Stark und Ser Barristan Selmy finden dieses Vorgehen unehrenhaft und sprechen sich dagegen aus Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VIII . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Vaes Dothrak sucht Viserys immer öfter die Marktplätze auf, um sich mit den Händlern mit Wein zu betrinken und um Söldner zu feilschen, die er vielleicht irgendwann mal für seine Armee rekrutieren möchte. Bei dem Versuch, Danys Dracheneier zu stehlen, wird er von Ser Jorah Mormont abgehalten. Er droht ihm sogar, ihm die Hände abzuhacken, sollte er es noch einmal versuchen. Beim Schwangerschaftsritual seiner Schester vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen nimmt Viserys nicht teil. Er war am Morgen schon auf den Markt gegangen, um sich zu betrinken. Nach dem Ritual und der Säuberung gibt es ein großes Fest vor 5000 Dothraki in Drogos Festzelt. Dort erscheint Viserys torkelnd und bedroht Daenerys und ihr ungeborenes Kind mit seinem Schwert, obwohl er weiß, dass Waffen in Vaes Dothrak verboten sind. Er denkt, dass aus genau diesem Grund die Dothraki ihm nichts anhaben können. Er fordert von Drogo, endlich den Preis für seine Schwester zu zahlen. Drogo erwiedert, dass er jetzt seine Krone erhalten würde, damit die Menschen sich vor ihm fürchten könnten, dann lässt er Viserys von seinen Blutreitern packen, schmelzt seinen goldenen Gürtel in einem großen Kochtopf und schüttet das flüssige Gold über den Kopf des entsetzten Viserys. Dany sieht sich die ganze Szene an und stellt fest, dass ihr Bruder ihr zum ersten Mal wie ein völlig fremder Mensch vorkommt. Nach seinem Tod denkt sie, dass Viserys gar kein richtiger Drache gewesen sein kann, denn in ihren Augen kann Feuer Drachen nichts anhaben Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Daenerys I . Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Daenerys benennt einen ihrer drei Drachen nach Viserys: Viserion Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Daenerys I . Familie *Jaehaerys II. Targaryen, der 16. König der Targaryen-Dynastie, sein Großvater *Gemahlin unbekann, seine Großmutter **Aerys II. Targaryen, der 17. König der Targaryen-Dynastie, sein Vater **Rhaella Targaryen, seine Mutter, Schwester von Aerys II. ***Rhaegar Targaryen, Thronerbe, sein älterer Bruder ***Elia Martell, Rhaegars Gemahlin ****Rhaenys Targaryen, seine Nichte ****Aegon Targaryen, sein Neffe ***'Viserys Targaryen', der Bettelkönig ***Daenerys Targaryen, die Sturmgeborene, seine Schwester Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Viserys_Targaryen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Adeliger Mann